Narcissa Malfoy
the stars are soft as flowers, and as near Full Name: Narcissa Black Malfoy Height: 5'5" Hair: Pale blonde. Eyes: Blue. Occupation: Lady of leisure, mistress of Malfoy Manor, socialite, philanthropist, mother. Family: Husband: Lucius Malfoy Children: Draco Malfoy (b. 1980) Perfumes: Day: Caron Narcisse Blanc - 1922. Light, ladylike, with jasmine, orange blossom, and rose, something you can wear to work without disrupting anyone but nevertheless turning heads. The day parfum to contrast Noir. Night: Caron Narcisse Noir - 1911. Dark, sensual; the femme fatale of the florals for a reason. Elegant, but not without its edges, beginning with pepper, copper, frankincense, lavender, and bitter moss, with sandalwood coming into play later on. There is definitely some aggression underneath the external creamy floral topnotes. the hills are webs of shadow, softly spun Born on June 16th, 1955, Narcissa was the third and youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), after Bellatrix and before her Andromeda. She grew up in their Ravensden manor, a spoiled, privileged little girl who enjoyed the position of "good daughter" (and used it to her advantage throughout her childhood and adolescence). Andromeda was the rebellious one, Bellatrix was the wild one, and Narcissa was the one who knew her place. Which suited her, largely meaning that as long as she was exactly what everyone expected her to be, she could get away with murder when they weren't looking (though her sisters, who were admittedly more responsible for her than her parents tended to be, paid a good deal more attention). Doted on in very different ways by both her sisters, tolerating her idiot cousins and trotting after her parents obediently, Narcissa marked time through her childhood and adolescence with an eye on her idea of independence (not much like Andromeda's). It was coloured by the war, as was more or less everything in that era, further complicated when Andromeda and Sirius were respectively disowned as blood traitors, at which point Narcissa's ability to coast through undetected was severely hampered by the amount of attention put on the remaining Blacks. She kept her head down, said yes and no at the right times, and had only a few hiccups along her intended path towards social domination of the purist upper classes (an energetic rivalry with ex-boyfriend Lucius Malfoy and a dalliance with Ignace Desjardins that ended when the young man in question...went missing) as she did her best not to be dragged down by the whispers surrounding her family. She fostered a friendship with younger Slytherin student, Severus Snape, who could not be prevailed upon to admit he liked her company but would ultimately be a life-long friend whether he really wanted to be or not After graduating Hogwarts, Narcissa went abroad to Italy for a long holiday with her uncle (Septimus Beauchamp, a cousin of her mother's) and his extended family and friends. She wrote her older sister (her only sister, Bella reminded her) dutifully, enjoyed Italy a great deal, and was so surprised by Lucius Malfoy's declaration of intent to marry her when she returned to Britain that she had to step into the next room and laugh so hard her mother thought she'd run away to sob. Navigating a challenging (from her perspective) courtship - the revelation that Lucius had joined the same cause as her sister, the heightening tension of the war, the fact much of their circle treated her like a pretty infant - Narcissa nevertheless emerged relatively unscathed and married in 1976. Despite Bellatrix's assurances (on the wedding day) that she didn't have to and all she'd have to do would be tell Bella so and she'd be glad to take her away and make good use of an excuse to shove a wand up the Malfoy upstart's backside. Privately wary of the methods employed by the Dark Lord and his cause, she "enjoyed" the contradiction of Lucius's assurances of their victory vs the urgency of a Malfoy heir in case he didn't live. Several stressful and fruitless years of relentlessly trying to get pregnant resulted in the birth of their first and only child, Draco Malfoy, in 1980; after he was born, she flatly refused to ever do it again. Only a year later, the Dark Lord fell. no separate leaf or single blade is here, all blend to one relationshiiiiips no moonbeam cuts the air * ladies a sapphire light rolls lazily * Lucius Malfoy ₪ * Severus Snape ₪ (there is no edged thing in all this night, save in my breast) narcissa has a Plan. and slips again to rest Narcissa, Rosamund Pike and the poetry of Dorothy Parker do not belong to me. Also, the perfumes were recommended by Kay, who is a genius. Category:Living Category:Characters